The Drug in Me is You
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Yup. Totally unoriginal name. Oh well. The actual summary: Pluto's you're average city kid, living life on the edge. His best friend's not so average though...Ronnie Radke. What happens when Ronnie loses his memories and all he can remember is Pluto's name? RATINGS MAY CHANGE. Pluto x Ronnie, side pairing Alois x Andy


It was a dark, rainy morning at the small townhouse Pluto had called his own. January twenty-third too be exact. It was early in the morning, and his alarm was playing Skrillex full-blast.

He groaned, turning over to push the button on the small digital clock to shut the alarm off. His fingers, coated fresh with black nail polish, slowly slid across the dark stand, finding his cell phone, then the poster he'd bought the night before, and finally the annoying alarm clock. With a click, the music flipped off and silence filled the room once again.

The teen stood up, walking to his large closet, feet hitting the icy cold wood flooring. He leaned one pale arm on the black walls, not that you could see much of the wall behind the massive amounts of posters. The door opened, revealing various black graphic tees, band tanks, and some skinny jeans clearly bought from Hot Topic.

He decided on a Black Veil Brides tee shirt, some black ripped skinny jeans, and black Vans. As he walked to the full body mirror to look at himself, he brushed his dyed hair. It was white with the natural black on the tips and the occasional highlights.

Pluto smiled at himself a little, grabbing his phone and checking the missed call as he made his way to his kitchen, his excited little puppy named Radke anxiously following.

He bought the jet black Golden Retriever after meeting the famous lead singer of Falling in Reverse. It was a life changing experience, and Ronnie and he had become close friends almost instantly. It shocked most of the Warped Tour members, but it happened.

He called back his boyfriend, grabbing a box of Poptarts from the black granite counter top. He opened the white door under it and pulled out a bag of Oreos, ripping them open and grabbing a handful.

"Hey, why didn't you call me earlier?" The British voice spoke, cracking slightly from the obvious tiredness.

"Sorry babe," Pluto chuckled, nibbling on his breakfast, "I was asleep. Long night helping the guys pack up, y'know?"

You could practically hear Ciel roll his eyes, letting out a long sigh, "Oh so you'll help out you're little Rock star friend, but not help me with my schoolwork?"

The older male whined, finishing his unhealthy meal and wandering to the living room, "Not my fault I dropped out, the teachers hated me!" With that, he flipped on the flat screen T.V to Cartoon Network and flopped down on the large, leather couch.

"You were too busy chasing after concerts too focus on what was important. It's a wonder I'm still with you." Pluto grinned at this, they joked a lot about things like that, "I gotta go. Mr. Michaelis will murder me if this is any later than it already is!"

Ciel whined, "But you're a straight A student as it is. One assignment isn't going to kill you."

The male frowned, "Ciel Phanotmhive, you know how important my grades are to me. I've never had a single grade below a B+." With that said he hung up and grabbed his black messenger bag off the floor. It was fairly heavy, containing his school books, assignments, and sketchpad to keep him occupied during boring lectures.

He strode out the door, temporarily blinding himself with the bright morning sun. A slam of the door behind him, and he was walking down the street with his ear buds in his ears. Nobody's Hero was playing as loud as he could possibly stand it as he made his way to the large school not too far away. The modern high school was high tech, and had only the finest of teachers.

The most important to Pluto was Mr. Michaelis. He worked in music, specifically, rock. It was most teenagers' dream to perform on stage, saving millions of stranger's lives, and living in riches and fame all at once. Plus, it's fun! Ronnie thinks he could make it, so does Sebastian. So they push him to his limit.

He walked in the glass doors to the school, putting his music away and checking the time. 9:43 AM, two minutes before his first class started. "Fuck..." He mumbled to himself as he ran his classroom, which was English.

The hours passed by like a speeding racehorse, soon landing him in his last, and favorite, class of the day.

He took a seat in the large, open music room. There were no desks, since why would they even need them? It's a class of music, not music history! Various guitars, electric, acoustic, and bass, all lined the walls. A few of them had autographs from famous guitarists that their teacher had met. There were a few drum sets in the middle, along with two microphones. A box was on a desk in the corner, containing picks and drumsticks of different styles and types. There was a laptop next to it, where Sebastian was sitting, typing something.

Their professor looked too young to be thirty-five. He had jet black hair that barely brushed his shoulders, one side slightly covering his right eye. His blood-red eyes and pale complexion were equal to that of Andy Biersack. He was wearing a Slipknot tee shirt with a leather jacket, and blue skinny jeans.

"Hey, Mitch." Pluto walked to him, pulling a paper out of his bag and placing it in front of him, "I got your paper done."

Sebastian nodded slightly, adding it to a small pile on the ground, "Thank you Pluto. Heard anything today from Radke?"

"Nope." He shook his head slightly with a sigh, then went and sat down.

A handful of other students walked in the room, sitting down in their own seats. They all looked similar to him; dyed hair, band or hot topic branded tees, and skinnys.

"Alright class," The professor said as he stood and walked to the middle of the classroom, "Today we have a guest speaker. As you know, House Party Tour has arrived in our small town for their day off touring. I managed to get a hold of one of the bands performing, and they agreed to come in and say hi."

A few students excitedly talked, while the white haired boy stared at the teacher listening. He had an excited feeling about this himself, but also knew in the back of his head of who he was going to bring in. Sebastian was a huge fan of Black Veil Brides, and he and CC were particularly close. They happened to be on the tour this year...

Sure enough, the entire band walked through the doors. Everyone was ecstatic, but one little bubbly blonde freaked out in particular. His name was Alois. He's hyper active, but one of the few friends Pluto did have. He had small ear plugs and snake bites.

"Andy!" Alois ran up and hugged him, grinning from ear to ear, "Remember me? Warped 2012?"

The singer chuckled, hugging him back awkwardly, "Yes, actually. You tried to steal my pants then hit me with Bryanstars giant fucking dildo."

Ashley thought aloud, "I wonder where he got that...And why he has it in the first place..."

After about five minutes of this, they all settled down and the Black Veil Brides began to talk as actual guest speakers about life being a huge star.

"Alright..." Andy sighed, finishing the two hour talk, "Any questions?"

Several hands shot up and he answered them one by one, then getting to Pluto's.

"How do you start up a band from scratch?" He asked, rolling his eyes when he seen CC being distracted by Sebastian on the internet.

Andy smiled at the question, "Your best bet is to get a few close friends or a sibling to start off, and audition some others if you really need to. It's important to know you can trust who you pick, because they'll mean more than your own family when it's all said and done."

He nodded, then sighed and gathered his things as the bell rang. He quickly made his way out the door and back home, calling Ronnie. He opened his laptop and went on Facebook, like he always did.

The phone dropped to the floor when he seen the latest story, and he was running right back out the door he'd just came in from.

"Ronnie Radke, lead singer of Falling in Reverse, has just been admitted into the hospital from a deadly collision."


End file.
